Katerina
Katerina is the ninth episode of the second season of and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. Summary KATHERINE’S PAST IS REVEALED — Elena puts herself in a dangerous position as she searches for the truth about Katherine’s past and what her own future may hold. Knowing that Stefan would never agree to her plan, Elena swears Caroline to secrecy. Damon uses a new-found confidant to help him try to discover the real purpose and power of the moonstone. Jeremy and Bonnie meet Luka a new student with a surprising family history. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Trent Ford as Trevor (flashback) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Trevor Peterson as Slater * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin Co-Starring * Sandra Lafferty as Old Farm Woman (flashback) * Oleg Sapoundjieva as Father Petrova (flashback) * Sia Sapoundjieva as Mother Petrova (flashback) Uncredited * Madison Connolly as Sister Petrova (flashback) *Unknown as Baby Nadia (flashback) Trivia *Antagonists: Elijah Mikaelson and Niklaus Mikaelson (mentioned in flashbacks). *This is the first episode in the whole series to begin with a different scene during the showing of previous episode events. The others began with Stefan narrating about needing to know Elena; this episode began with Alaric narrating about vampires and werewolves, beginning what was to be a sequence of more episodes. *This episode shares many similarities with 500 Years of Solitude, and the milestone 100th episode could be considered a loose sequel to this episode. *It's the third of four episodes to be named after a character, the other three being: Isobel, Rose and Klaus. **Interestingly, three of them are women, all of whom are vampires and were lovers of Damon Salvatore at one point. *This episode is named after Katherine's real name, Katerina— a name shared by actress Kat Graham, who plays Bonnie Bennett. *It is revealed that Rose was the vampire who sired Katherine. This differs from the novels, in which it was Klaus who sired her. We learn in the Season Five episode, Monster's Ball that the date Katherine killed herself after Rose fed her her blood was April 6, 1492. *1492 was when Christopher Columbus discovered the New World. Though in Ordinary People, Rebekah insinuated that North America had been already discovered by Europeans (specifically the Vikings), though this was not recorded in most American history books. *In the book series, Katherine is German, while in the television series, she is revealed to be Bulgarian. This history was given to Katherine because her actress, Nina Dobrev, was born there and speaks Bulgarian fluently. *It is confirmed that Katherine had a baby before becoming a vampire and that baby continued the Petrova bloodline that ended with Elena. This was first theorized by Damon in Bloodlines. **It would later be revealed in Monster's Ball that Nadia Petrova is Katherine's daughter. **As revealed in 500 Years of Solitude that Katherine was seventeen when she gave birth to Nadia. *This episode is the fifth flashback episode in the series, and the second episode to be told from Katherine's point of view. *Katherine offers Elena her blood so she could be turned into a vampire. However, whether she was serious about her offer to help turn Elena into a vampire or was just being facetious, knowing Elena wouldn't be interested, is unknown. *Elena gives Katherine the book detailing the Petrova family's bloodline and history, in which there is a sketch of Katherine with her parents. This is seen at the end of the episode, when Katherine looks through the book after everyone has left. ** This is the second episode this season in which we see a little bit of Katherine's humanity as she looks at the sketch of herself and her parents. The first time was in Memory Lane. *As of this episode, Trevor is the first character to die in an episode (Rose) and still make an appearance after being killed (in his case, in flashbacks). **Mason Lockwood later returns as a ghost in Season Three after being killed in Plan B. **Lexi, Anna and Vicki Donovan also make appearances this season after being killed in Season One: Vicki was killed in Haunted, Lexi was killed in 162 Candles and Anna was killed in Founder's Day. Lexi returns in The Dinner Party in a flashback, while Anna and Vicki returned in As I Lay Dying as ghosts. *It is revealed in this episode that Klaus killed Katherine's parents as revenge for her getting away and turning herself into a vampire so her blood would be useless in breaking The Hybrid Curse. Locations *Bulgaria **Petrova House (flashback) *England **Castle (flashback) **Old Farmer's Cottage (flashback) *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School **Mystic Grill **Gilbert House **Woods ***Fell's Church ****The Tomb *Richmond **Café **Slater's Suite Body Count *Slater - Staked; committed suicide by staking after Elijah compelled him to do so *Katerina Petrova (past) - Hanging; killed by herself (as a witch) Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.50 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.133 million less than the previous episode. Quotes ::(with translation) ::Katerina's mother: :::English: A little more, dearest... a little more. Push... a little more. A little more, a little more. Push! It's a girl. :::Bulgarian: Още малко, скъпа... още малко. Напъвай... още малко. Още малко, още малко. Напъвай. Момиче е. ::Katerina: :::English: A girl. Please mother... let me see her. :::Bulgarian: Момиче? Моля те, майко... позволи ми да я видя. ::Katerina's father: :::English: Woman, don't! What are you doing? :::Bulgarian: Жено, недей! Какво правиш? ::Katerina: :::English: Let me at least hold her once... just once... at least once. :::Bulgarian: Дай ми поне веднъж да я подържа... само веднъж... поне веднъж. ::Katerina's father: :::English: Forget it... You have disgraced this family! :::Bulgarian: Позор.... Позор за нашето семейство! ::Katerina: :::English: Father, please! No, father... No! No! :::Bulgarian: Татко, моля те! Не, татко, моля те, не. Не! ::Katerina's mother: :::English: No Katerina. It's better for her! It's better for her! :::Bulgarian: Недей, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея. ::Katerina: :::English: No, mother, please... :::Bulgarian: Моля те, моля те не, мама. ::Katerina's mother: :::English: Let her go... let her go, Katerina. :::Bulgarian: Остави я... остави я, Катерина. :::Katerina: ::::English: Please, Mama... ::::Bulgarian: Мама, моля те. :Elijah: "I'm a special vampire." :Katherine: "Better you die than I." :Rose: "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." :Damon: "I'm not in love with anyone." :Rose: "Wanna try that again?" :Caroline: "You have a friend?" :Stefan: "You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise." :Katherine: "Witches and their spells. So many ingredients. So many people to sacrifice." :Katherine (to Elena): "He killed them. My entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. Your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." :Katherine: (to Stefan): I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus comes to kill us— and he will come— I'll be safe in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town. :Elena (to Stefan): "It`s not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie... They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore. Because it's not because you came into town, or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me. Everything is because of me." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= Katerina1.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina3.jpg Katerina4.jpg Katerina5.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina9.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina19.jpg 10~13.jpg 9~14.jpg 8~13.jpg 3~21.jpg |-|Screencaps= Katerina001.png Katerina002.png Katerina003.png Katerina004.png Katerina005.png Katerina006.png Katerina007.png Katerina008.png Katerina009.png Katerina010.png Katerina011.png Katerina012.png Katerina013.png Katerina014.png Katerina015.png Katerina016.png Katerina017.png Katerina018.png Katerina019.png Katerina020.png Katerina021.png Katerina022.png Katerina023.png Katerina024.png Katerina025.png Katerina026.png Katerina027.png Katerina028.png Katerina029.png Katerina030.png Katerina031.png Katerina032.png Katerina033.png Katerina034.png Katerina036.png Katerina035.png Katerina037.png Katerina038.png Katerina039.png Katerina040.png Katerina041.png Katerina042.png Katerina043.png Katerina044.png Katerina045.png Katerina046.png Katerina047.png Katerina048.png katerinas loss.jpg|Katerina discovers that her mother was killed. Tvd-recap-505-32.jpg Screenshot_1284.jpg Screenshot_1285.jpg Screenshot_1286.jpg Screenshot_1287.jpg Screenshot_1288.jpg Screenshot_1289.jpg Screenshot_1313.jpg Screenshot_1314.jpg Screenshot_1315.jpg Screenshot_1316.jpg Screenshot_1317.jpg Screenshot_1319.jpg 209VampireDiaries0003.jpg 209VampireDiaries0007.jpg 209VampireDiaries0011.jpg 209VampireDiaries0014.jpg 209VampireDiaries0016.jpg 209VampireDiaries0017.jpg 209VampireDiaries0020.jpg 209VampireDiaries0024.jpg 209VampireDiaries0027.jpg 209VampireDiaries0029.jpg 209VampireDiaries0032.jpg 209VampireDiaries0033.jpg 209VampireDiaries0037.jpg 209VampireDiaries0040.jpg 209VampireDiaries0041.jpg 209VampireDiaries0043.jpg 209VampireDiaries0047.jpg 209VampireDiaries0052.jpg 209VampireDiaries0480.jpg 209VampireDiaries0482.jpg 209VampireDiaries0483.jpg 209VampireDiaries0490.jpg 209VampireDiaries0491.jpg 209VampireDiaries0493.jpg 209VampireDiaries0498.jpg 209VampireDiaries0500.jpg 209VampireDiaries0504.jpg 209VampireDiaries0505.jpg 209VampireDiaries0507.jpg 209VampireDiaries0510.jpg 209VampireDiaries0511.jpg 209VampireDiaries0512.jpg 209VampireDiaries0514.jpg 209VampireDiaries0516.jpg 209VampireDiaries0523.jpg 209VampireDiaries0641.jpg 209VampireDiaries0642.jpg 209VampireDiaries0644.jpg 209VampireDiaries0648.jpg 209VampireDiaries0652.jpg 209VampireDiaries0654.jpg 209VampireDiaries0660.jpg 209VampireDiaries0662.jpg 209VampireDiaries0663.jpg 209VampireDiaries0667.jpg 209VampireDiaries0670.jpg 209VampireDiaries0679.jpg 209VampireDiaries0688.jpg 209VampireDiaries0692.jpg 209VampireDiaries0698.jpg 209VampireDiaries0707.jpg 209VampireDiaries0708.jpg 209VampireDiaries0712.jpg 209VampireDiaries0720.jpg 209VampireDiaries0721.jpg 209VampireDiaries0738.jpg 209VampireDiaries0744.jpg 209VampireDiaries0749.jpg 209VampireDiaries0784.jpg 209VampireDiaries0787.jpg 209VampireDiaries0788.jpg 209VampireDiaries0792.jpg 209VampireDiaries0795.jpg 209VampireDiaries0798.jpg 209VampireDiaries0799.jpg 209VampireDiaries0800.jpg 209VampireDiaries0801.jpg 209VampireDiaries0803.jpg 209VampireDiaries0805.jpg 209VampireDiaries0807.jpg 209VampireDiaries0809.jpg 209VampireDiaries0814.jpg 209VampireDiaries0815.jpg 209VampireDiaries0817.jpg 209VampireDiaries0818.jpg 209VampireDiaries0827.jpg 209VampireDiaries0831.jpg 209VampireDiaries0833.jpg 209VampireDiaries0837.jpg 209VampireDiaries0883.jpg 209VampireDiaries0890.jpg 209VampireDiaries0893.jpg 209VampireDiaries0894.jpg 209VampireDiaries0898.jpg 209VampireDiaries0899.jpg 209VampireDiaries0900.jpg 209VampireDiaries0902.jpg 209VampireDiaries0905.jpg 209VampireDiaries0907.jpg 209VampireDiaries0910.jpg 209VampireDiaries0913.jpg 209VampireDiaries0915.jpg 209VampireDiaries0917.jpg 209VampireDiaries0921.jpg 209VampireDiaries0924.jpg 209VampireDiaries1073.jpg 209VampireDiaries1277.jpg 209VampireDiaries1281.jpg 209VampireDiaries1287.jpg 209VampireDiaries1292.jpg 209VampireDiaries1296.jpg 209VampireDiaries1298.jpg 209VampireDiaries1302.jpg 209VampireDiaries1304.jpg 209VampireDiaries1310.jpg 209VampireDiaries1312.jpg 209VampireDiaries1313.jpg 209VampireDiaries1314.jpg 209VampireDiaries1317.jpg 209VampireDiaries1324.jpg 209VampireDiaries1325.jpg 209VampireDiaries1332.jpg 209VampireDiaries1335.jpg 209VampireDiaries1343.jpg 209VampireDiaries1352.jpg 209VampireDiaries1454.jpg 209VampireDiaries1456.jpg 209VampireDiaries1457.jpg 209VampireDiaries1459.jpg 209VampireDiaries1462.jpg 209VampireDiaries1464.jpg 209VampireDiaries1472.jpg 209VampireDiaries1473.jpg 209VampireDiaries1474.jpg 209VampireDiaries1480.jpg 209VampireDiaries1481.jpg 209VampireDiaries1483.jpg 209VampireDiaries1493.jpg 209VampireDiaries1497.jpg 209VampireDiaries1577.jpg 209VampireDiaries1592.jpg 209VampireDiaries1597.jpg 209VampireDiaries1607.jpg 209VampireDiaries1610.jpg 209VampireDiaries1641.jpg 209VampireDiaries1644.jpg 209VampireDiaries1657.jpg 209VampireDiaries1659.jpg 209VampireDiaries1662.jpg 209VampireDiaries1663.jpg 209VampireDiaries1665.jpg 209VampireDiaries1666.jpg 209VampireDiaries1669.jpg 209VampireDiaries1670.jpg 209VampireDiaries1672.jpg 209VampireDiaries1674.jpg 209VampireDiaries1770.jpg 209VampireDiaries1777.jpg 209VampireDiaries1779.jpg 209VampireDiaries1783.jpg 209VampireDiaries1788.jpg 209VampireDiaries1798.jpg 209VampireDiaries1802.jpg 209VampireDiaries1803.jpg 209VampireDiaries1814.jpg 209VampireDiaries1824.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-07-19-07-10.png Screenshot_2014-08-07-19-06-47.png Screenshot_2014-08-07-19-07-19.png Screenshot_2014-08-07-19-07-54.png Screenshot_2014-08-07-19-07-50.png |-|Behind the Scenes= See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two